


Dark Fantasies (English translation)

by KartyanaNisya



Category: Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Having fun with a Twi'lek female, I didn't count how many condoms they used, Implied one-sided Thrawnera, Multi, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safer Sex, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex, thryce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KartyanaNisya/pseuds/KartyanaNisya
Summary: Both of them have some.
Relationships: Arihnda Pryce/Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo
Kudos: 5





	Dark Fantasies (English translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [coffeeberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeberry/gifts).



> This is not my work - it belongs to “coffeeberry”. She has many wonderful stories online! You guys should check them out.I offered to translate it to English, so that more people can read it (without Google Translator). Enjoy!

She was accompanied by anxiety but also curiosity as she watched the undressing Twi'lek. The woman's skin was turquoise, and depending on the light that fell on her, she seemed greener or bluer. When Mera stood next to Thrawn, Arihnda clearly saw the difference in the shade of their complexion and was ready at the moment to say that this Twi'lek was green, just like ... Hera Syndulla.

Maybe that's what Thrawn was guided by when choosing this prostitute? Pryce called things by her name and did not play with euphemisms - for her Mera was a simple whore, not a "companion girl" or, ironically, "an artist of love." Nevertheless, this Twi'lek took care of herself and probably highly priced her services - Arihnda could envy her figure and the exotic charm she spread. Mera was undoubtedly beautiful, and the dark tattoos covering her lightly emphasized her extraordinary beauty. When Thrawn's hands wandered the body of this woman, Pryce, instead of just feeling the usual jealousy, also felt excitement: against all common sense, she wanted to see Thrawn fuck Mera: she wanted to see her bouncing breasts and hear her moans.

Perhaps she treated the whole situation as an arranged, partly for her own pleasure, performance. She was the one who offered Chiss a triangle - although he found the right partner in his opinion. Arihnda did not like women, so she completely rely on him in this matter: after all, he was the one who would fuck the whore, and if so, he should like it to some extent.

Thrawn could do with this Twi'lek what he wouldn't dare try with Arihnda - for various reasons. Pryce knew that during their relationship Chiss sometimes had to slow down so as not to go too far and not to inflict pain on her. Well, Arihnda was not an acrobat and did not want to pay for a few minutes of fancy sex with limb or spine injuries, so, ultimately, she preferred to let Thrawn carry out his bed experiments on someone else.

Was she afraid that her partner would fall in love with another, more beautiful and younger woman than her? This could happen if it had something more than alluring superficiality. Fortunately, Mera was a shallow woman, changeable like the weather - she could be anyone, at the right price, of course. Thrawn wanted Twi'lek to become Hera Syndulla that evening - though, by his custom, he did not express this wish directly, but it was not so difficult to guess - at least Arihnda, who knew him very well - what had he been thinking about for some time his head and what kindled his lust.

Syndulla has thwarted his plans several times, and recently also ridiculed Arihnda, frustrating her efforts: an attempt to capture a traitor, Senator Mon Mothma. For this reason, Pryce would gladly, if she had the opportunity, fuck Twi'lek sharply, enjoying her moaning during this forced sex. Hera's humiliation would please her more than cause this woman pain: dominate her in such a way that she would voluntarily surrender her. What could be better than this: gaining unlimited power over someone? Suppress all rebellion and show the buzzing Twi’lek, where was its place?

Arihnda wasn't sure if Thrawn saw the matter similarly, but at the moment she didn't care. Watching how the great admiral caressed Mera's body as if he was touching a priceless sculpture was very exciting. And when Chiss forced Mera to kneel on his knees, Pryce identified herself in part with the prostitute, and in part with this handsome man towering over her. Saliva flowed into her mouth, as if she were about to suck Thrawn's cock alone - though she probably wouldn't do it as well as a whore trained for this task - and then, looking at Chiss's glowing face, Arihnda imagined how wonderful it had to be feeling: slip the penis into warm, moist female lips and be caressed by her smooth tongue and hot breath. Pryce got wet at the thought and felt a little embarrassed at that: instead of fantasizing about sucking someone, she dreamed of someone sucking her! Thrawn opened his eyes and looked at her as if he knew what she was thinking.

"Ah," he groaned and put a hand on his Twi'lek's forehead.

He slipped out of it and for a moment both women could admire his pulsing blue member glistening with Mera's saliva. The latex condom additionally changed the shade of his masculinity a little brighter, but tightly adhering to his blue skin, it did not spoil the exciting view. Arihnda at that moment wanted to lie on her back on the bed and let Thrawn take her - she was ready for him. This, however, had other plans.

"Mera," he said, "is extremely linguistic".

He smiled slightly and added- She sucked more than one member and licked more than one pussy. But she has not yet had the honor of satisfying the imperial governor in this way.

Pryce laughed at that, a little embarrassed. What like what, but making a fellatio to the imperial admiral must have been the height of this whore's dream. It is doubtful that anything beats that. And in addition, who would normally prefer fucking with her over sex with Thrawn?

\- I'm not sure…

Thrawn raised an eyebrow.

"I guarantee you, my dear, that Mera will meet your expectations," he said after a moment, reassuringly. "And maybe he'll even give you more joy than anyone else could."

Arihnda glanced at him. "No exaggeration," she wanted to say, "you're pretty good at it, sweetheart." Unfortunately, Thrawn rarely did it well with his mouth - and if he decided on something like that, he treated it only as a foreplay and he could not wait for him to enter Arihnda and with his member, not his tongue, would lead her to ecstasy.

In many situations, Chiss could be inhumanly patient, but not when his penis demanded attention and caresses. Pryce, moreover, had the same thing: she did not like when Thrawn ignored her vagina - well, well, anal sex did not give her as much pleasure as the usual vaginal penetration, unless she had a dildo on her hand that she could satisfy herself. This, in turn, seemed to annoy Thrawn a little: how was that other member - even artificial - and not his own, ensured her orgasm?

Because of Chiss's possessiveness and greed, this triangle looked the way it looked: they invited a woman, not a man, to their bedroom. Pryce would have preferred the latter, but she suspected that such a thing might end up not very well for that "male whore." Thrawn was unlikely to watch how a paid giggler in front of his eyes was taking his girlfriend, and himself - as Arinda seemed to himself - did not feel attracted to men and was not eager to fuck all the male anus in the area, much less to be fucked by some bi or homosexual.

Which didn't mean that the great admiral always had to dominate the bedroom. No. Thrawn liked to rely on her from time to time: he lay down on the bed and watched with interest in narrowed eyelids. Pryce then started kissing his divine body, sometimes sucking his cock, and then ruthlessly riding him. Usually, however, she did not have an orgasm at the time and had to ask Thrawn to change their position - that he would take the initiative and blow her off properly. And he agreed, because it tickled his ego - that only he, personally, could give her pleasure.

Now the matter got complicated, because Arihnda, at his command, sat down so that Twi'lek could satisfy her with her mouth. At the same time, Thrawn arranged the scene to fuck Mera at the same time - and Arihnda was a little angry. All in all, in such situations, Pryce was no less greedy than Chiss: why should she let him please another woman when her own vagina was begging her to enter her? It was just an ingenious torture: make her look at Mera. Make her want to be Mera for a moment!

Before they did the work, Thrawn kissed Arihnda on the lips, assuring her with a tender gesture that it was her and not anyone else, he passionately loved her, and that the woman under him did not arouse in him the same feelings and desires as Pryce. For him, the turquoise Twi'lek was only a beautiful object that he admired as an aesthete and desired as a collector. He wanted to get it, dominate it - the victory in the bedroom was to symbolize future glory on the battlefield.

Thrawn eagerly awaited another clash with the rebels, and his thoughts have recently been obsessively revolving around Syndulla, whom he wanted to defeat. Pryce felt uncomfortable about it when they made love, more violently than usual. What woman would like to be a substitute for someone else at the moment? She later told her partner that "in her opinion, he wanted a different woman," and Thrawn thought it over. He confessed to her that he fantasized about screwing with Syndulla, not because she was a beautiful woman, but because of her position in the enemy army.

In those rare moments, when the great admiral allowed himself to surrender to his instincts, certain incompatible elements suddenly formed into a whole in his head and took on a new, somewhat frightening sense. What was forbidden was tempting. In fact, Thrawn could never have touched Syndulla in this way - there were certain norms and guidelines on how to treat prisoners of war. Which didn't mean that when the great admiral was excited about the upcoming fight, he didn't get hot ... for something else.

"Most soldiers feel the same way," he shared with Pryce once. It was hard to assess if Chiss was right about that - well, she was attracted only by the great admiral who was on the same side as her. The governor tried to remember if there was someone in the rebel ranks who could please her and ... when her rebel faces appeared in her mind and she thought about sex with one of them ... then she felt sick. Perhaps it was because her opponent would penetrate her, not her. How would she feel like a winner in such a situation?

After all, Pryce wanted to understand this - because what was inconceivable to her made her anxious, and applying Thrawn's fantasy to completely different categories than the one he outlined put her in a mean mood - and, as it seemed, unnecessarily. Lust and love didn't always go together - and to prove it, Pryce suggested a triangle to Chiss.

In this way, all of Thrawn's "bad" emotions could find an outlet not directed directly at her. The great admiral touched her gently, tenderly stroked her cheek and stroked her jet black hair, while Twi'lek pressed her firmly against the mattress and treated her, well, objectively. He wasn't brutal though - he didn't like destroying or spoiling pretty things. He also made sure that their intercourse was safe and that the paid prostitute did not get hurt. He only wanted her submission and humiliation - equal to the high sum he would later transfer to Mera's account.

He fucked Twi'lek slowly while caressing Pryce's body. He kissed her with the tongue, and Arihnda thought it was quite nice to feel the language here and here. For a moment she even thought that she finally understood the concept Thrawn had presented her - and she agreed with him that it was indeed pleasant to dominate someone, especially over such a beautiful being as Mera.

"I would like ..." she blushed at the thought and the vigilant look Thrawn gave her. - I'd like to fuck her the way you do.

"I know," Chiss replied with a cheerful, slightly mischievous smile and a short kiss on her lips.

Pryce thought he was teasing her and that he was glad that she suddenly began to envy him, not Mera. And yes, Arihnda envied him: this power. That he could easily make Twi'lek groan, not in pain, but in pleasure. Taking advantage of the fact that Mera became incredibly wet, Thrawn used her secretion as a lubricant and proceeded to penetrate her second hole.

At that time, Pryce had to back away, because Mera could no longer caress her: anal sex was too intense an experience to divide attention.

A selfish blue bastard, Arihnda thought of Thrawn, watching as he implemented his plan to penetrate every available hole in the body of Twi'lek. He did not care about the opinion or the preferences of Mera herself, but satisfied only his own taste.

"Thrawn," Arihnda snapped at him reprovingly.

He opened his eyes and looked at her. When he leaned down to kiss her, Pryce put a finger to his lips.

"Don't be so greedy," she said. - We could use ... you-know-what.

"Strap-on," Thrawn said, amused. - I was waiting for you to suggest it. It's in the first drawer, disinfected. I also bought a second one, which you may like more.

"Stop fucking," Pryce snorted, "at least for a moment." I don't want you to come this way without me, in addition.

"I can stop myself from ejaculating," Chiss replied with excessive self-confidence in her opinion.

Arihnda raised her eyes to the sky. Maybe she still had to believe that he could stop himself from sneezing?

Fortunately, Thrawn listened to her - he decided to use this moment of the break to replace the condom with a fresh one. Pryce couldn't control herself, not to look at the used condom thrown into the bin. This time it was Thrawn's turn to eloquently roll his eyes.

She opened the drawer and ... called out loudly, with excitement:

\- You're kidding me!

She found a double dildo there. Thrawn apparently took to heart her attention that she also needed stimulation during this game "in exchange of roles." Arihnda could now choose: whether she wanted to put a second, shorter dildo in her vagina, or use a single one to feel more "masculine". In this situation, however, her vagina decided for her: a double dildo!

Arihnda slipped the artificial member in, fastened the straps and ... hesitated. Would it be very out of place if she acted as selfishly as her partner before?

\- Honey? She asked the Chiss. - I know you like anal sex and you feel like it now. What would you say if it was me ... I mean ...

"You want to offer me pegging," Thrawn said with satisfaction.

\- No! Means yes! But ... "Arihnda felt it blush - not immediately.

\- Not immediately?

It intrigued him.

"I want you to fuck me first," she told him. "I've been waiting too long for this."

"And anal with her can't be better than anal with me," she thought, determined to prove it to him.

Thrawn had guessed her thoughts correctly, but, contrary to what Arihnda had hoped for, he didn't seem impressed by her generous offer. He probably thought that now, at the climax, he would have to be tender and gentle for his partner, instead of fucking the obedient - and much more durable than Pryce - Twi'lek.

"We need lube," he reminded his partner cloudily. - Are you sure you ready for this?

\- Of course. Otherwise I wouldn't suggest it to you.

It took her a while to prepare for penetration. As she put her finger in her anus to spread the moisturizing substance inside, she heard Mera's voice:

\- Let me help you.

Pryce swallowed her feminine pride and decided to give that one a chance: eventually, in the field of sex, Mera was a professional. Arihnda clung to this thought when Twi'lek touched her there, and then gradually stretched her rectum to fit a male member.

"Don't worry," Mera said. - The most important thing is that you be relaxed at all times. Think of something pleasant.

"You too," Arihnda replied maliciously.

She glanced significantly at her strap-on, then fixed her eyes on Mera.

"I can't afford it," she stroked the turquoise light of Twi'lek in a parody of a tender gesture, "for you to leave here unsatisfied."

Instead of being confused or frightened, Mera just smiled.

"Yes," she admitted quietly, lowering her voice to a theatrical whisper, "you'd better train it with someone else before you rush to the great admiral." Who like whom, but his would be very sick to disappoint himself.

"I can do it," Arihnda said, a little angry.

She tore the condom packet firmly and slid the condom onto the dildo. She looked at Twi'lek lofty, as if to say: "see? It's not the first thing for me! "

She felt confident with a giant plastic phallus that she could satisfy Mera first, and then Thrawn. She was already enjoying satisfaction with her position and dominant role.

The Chiss watched her with a mysterious smile. His eyes brightened with excitement as both his partners placed on his bed.

"Mera," he said to Twi'lek at the time. - On all fours. It will be easier for Arinda to take you from behind. Have you prepared you both for penetration?

"Yes," Mera confirmed.

Pryce snorted angrily. Mera, at least for her, was just a sex toy, nothing more. She was paid for her work, and work, well, by definition should not be a pleasant occupation. And who saw this, to get paid for fucking with Thrawn?

And that this one would be rude to the prostitute ... but where there! Maybe his male ego simply did not allow him to treat his mistress anyway, and as a customer he paid and demanded, but at the same time he did not forget about the good manners and courtesies that made the transaction more beneficial and pleasant for both parties. Maybe he was getting a "reputation" for the future, if he ever had to use the services of this woman?

Sensing tension, Thrawn turned to Arihnda.

\- Honey, don't be too hot for Mera.

Then he knelt behind her and helped her take the right position: so that she would be able to smoothly slide the artificial phallus into the Twi'lekan's anus, and at the same time that, by unhooking the buttocks, she would give Thrawn access to his own anus.

"I love you," Thrawn whispered in her ear, then entered her ...

Arihnda let out a long groan. She wanted to measure herself and prove that she was just as hard as Mera, but the awareness that she had a dildo in her vagina and a huge Chiss member in her anus was too ... overwhelming. In addition, when Thrawn fucked her, she fucked Twi'lek: the movements of his hips strengthened her thrusts.

She did not think or even dream about maintaining the precision of these thrusts. She stared at Mera's back, which now seemed blue, and let Thrawn ... command.

For a moment she took the tip of the bluish light in her mouth, and then spat it out, not so much disgusted with her actions, but rather for fear that sucking this part of Twi'lek's body, she could at some point not stand and bite Mera ... Maybe she could not bite off Twi'lek the tip of her light, but despite this Arihnda preferred not to risk this way. It was enough that she dug her nails into Mera's arms ... not deliberately! She just couldn't control herself or focus on anything when Thrawn ... so wonderfully ... fucked her.

\- Honey, are you alive? Chiss asked her after some time.

And he slipped out of it, to which Arihnda reacted with a loud moan. She wanted more! Maybe she was ... a greedy bitch?

"I'm very close," said Thrawn, "my end of strength." And although it would be great to end up in you right now, I think my orgasm could be even more powerful if I added stimulation to my prostate.

Which in his language meant, "please, please, please."

It was amazing that the great admiral could keep his dignity while demanding pegging. Arihnda loved him, among other things. And too many other things.

"Lie down," she said hoarsely, "on her back. I want to look at you. I have to look at you.

Thrawn kissed her cheek and then fulfilled her wish.

Arihnda then pulled an artificial phallus out of Mera's anus, threatened her: "don't you dare touch him" and walked over to the bedside table for a moment to wipe and disinfect the dildo. When she put a new condom on it, she returned to Thrawn.

Her partner was so beautiful, so alluring, when he lay on the bed with an erection and, raising his legs up, invited her inside.

"Lubricant, sweetheart," Arihnda reminded him, rubbing the dildo generously with grease, and then introducing the residue that was left on her toes straight into his anus.

Chiss purred deliciously.

Pryce then glanced at Mera, giving her a warning, almost hateful look. "Remember it to anyone," his burning eyes told her, "and you'll end up in pieces, buried in some sort of wasteland."

The Twi'lekan did not do anything about these unspoken threats, and she teased Arihnda especially:

\- You need help? Can you find the P point?

Arihnda, red on her face, cursed under her breath. She looked at Thrawn, who was not at all stressed by the penetration that awaited him, moreover, he seemed to be excited about the prospect of pegging. I wonder if he would react eagerly if Mera was to penetrate him ...

Twi'lek, thankfully, was not wearing a strap-on and couldn't give him what Arihnda was: unprofessional, perhaps pegging, but an expression of sincere love. Thrawn liked this, and Pryce, in turn, loved taking control in the bedroom. She felt strong, more masculine than feminine, and at the same time feminine enough for Thrawn to desire her ... and he must have loved her so much that he would let her. He, the great admiral of the Empire, who was not indifferent to anyone, succumbed to her in bed ...

Maybe in this field - pegging - Pryce was not an expert, but she was able to please her man, and deficiencies in the technique of penetration most often made up with "needlework", which usually led Thrawn to orgasm. Although, as she thought, and without it her partner would sooner or later come - he was excited enough to see her, specifically: her fucking him.

Well, it had to be one of his fantasies that Arihnda had not yet been able to understand - but at least she accepted this particular one. And she would lie, claiming that the great admiral would not please her. That she didn't feel butterflies in her stomach when Thrawn stared at her intensely and muttered and moaned alternately. She rejoiced when finally his sperm gushed a white trickle from his member like water from a fountain - and Pryce was extremely proud that she made Chiss feel so good.

So she settled in at the entrance to his rectum and with a learned movement slipped the dildo inside. Thrawn groaned approvingly and Pryce slowly began to push on him and delve into him more and more.

The only thing that distinguished this situation from all the others preceding it was that Mera was now assessing Arihnda's actions, and although the prostitute was refraining from the comments at the moment, perhaps she was about to comment when the governor and the great admiral finished fucking - and if Twi'lek really planned to do that, she'd better have her tongue cut out earlier! Pryce didn't take criticism well - all the more when she thought she was good at something. Maybe not outstanding, but quite good - concluding with Thrawn's satisfaction.

Yes, another woman would probably be able to make pegging an unforgettable experience for him, but did Thrawn need ... or wanted another partner?

He spoke her name and Arihnda instantly felt the happiest woman in the galaxy. Thrawn loved her! Her - no one else! She stroked his thighs, massaged his hard member ... Chiss hissed, which meant that he could peak any moment. Pryce knew him well enough that she correctly interpreted his reflexes and sounds coming from his larynx.

"I love you," she wanted to tell him, but somehow it was so stupid to make him love confessions, show her more sensitive side, expose herself to some strange woman, a prostitute, to make matters worse.

True and paid love in the bedroom did not differ much. She herself, although she was not suspected of being bisexual, had micro-orgasm when Mera licked her pussy, and later she felt quite good by fucking Twi'lek with a plastic phallus.

Of course, Pryce preferred Thrawn because he was ... a man? Her sweetheart? Nevertheless, oral sex with Mera, surprisingly, was much nicer for Arihnda than this type of fun with Chris. Maybe it was a matter of technique. Years of practice in making fellatio to different people? Knowing what and how it worked on the female body? That Mera had the same vagina as Arihnda gave her an advantage over Thrawn?

Pryce tried not to think about Twi'lek when she fucked Thrawn, but ... unexpectedly it turned out to be difficult. Maybe it was some strange fantasy, fetish - enjoying the pleasure of being watched? From the front - through Thrawn, from the back - through Mera? Instead of pretending that Twi'lek was not in the same room, maybe you had to accept this fact and ... enjoy it?

"Look how I fuck my big admiral," Pryce said confidently, to the test.

The words were barely heard, and she felt better. Mera listened to her - and at that moment she undoubtedly envied her!

"He is mine," Arihnda said, caressing Chiss's blue body with her hand. - Only mine.

Thrawn could not admonish her - he moaned tenaciously, surrendering completely to her.

"I love him," she added finally, looking into his eyes, red as lava.

She knew he wanted to answer her the same, but the orgasm that shook his body then distorted his words and turned them into another moan. It was music to her ears - the most beautiful love confession.

Chiss closed his eyes for a moment. He was breathing hard. In the meantime, Mera stepped closer to them and stared greedily, as it seemed to Arihnda, at the white sperm that sprinkled his blue stomach and thighs.

"I can lick it clean," Twi'lek offered generously.

Thrawn made a grunt that suggested he was willing to accept it. On the one hand, Pryce wanted to forbid this Mera - licking and touching Thrawn at all! On the other hand, she never really liked the taste of sperm, regardless of who she belonged to. Arihnda sincerely doubted that Mera liked it - in her opinion, Twi'lek did it only to please her customers. What kind of man was not pleased - that the woman who first sucked him eagerly when he gushed at her, licked like a cat at the sight of cream?

"Do it," Pryce told her, emphasizing in her firm voice that she was currently in command. - And swallow. Do not spit out.

Although probably a professional prostitute could face this situation. It is doubtful that Mera could faint from the smell and taste of male sperm.

Arihnda let her act and she took off her harness. She sighed loudly as she took a small dildo from her vagina. Almost like a tampon, she thought.

Thrawn watched the Twi'lek with boredom, which brought his body to order. As if it did not excite him at all and just waited for Mera to finish this activity, and then dress and leave.

He was exceptionally calm and quiet for him, Pryce pointed out. Usually, after a few minutes of rest, Chiss started the conversation and only when Arihnda was demonstratively pulling the pillow over her head, did Thrawn deign to shut down and let his partner finally sleep. It was worse only when they did it during the day, and then the governor had to flee him: first in the shower, and then anywhere where the great admiral could not follow her. "I love you, but without exaggeration," she told him then and slammed the door in his face.

At least from Mera, the great admiral did not expect that she would stay with him longer and that he would listen to what he came up with when he cleared his mind immediately after orgasm. Thrawn was silent now, so what he wanted to say was either very dirty or top secret. Finally, he said to Mera with slight irritation:

\- A transfer to your account will be received within the next hour. Rate for two, double counted oral sex, plus vaginal and anal plus a generous tip.

The Twi'lek stood up straight then and bowed like an artist after the show.

"It's my pleasure," she said resolutely. - Great Admiral, Governor.

"Just leave," Arihnda muttered.

It was hard for her to believe that she had made love to this woman not long ago and that she was sexually attracted to her ... paid love, however, was different from the real one, Pryce thought. The latter remained in her and with her. She glanced at Thrawn and smiled.


End file.
